eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Gruedheim Steel
from a weapon rack in in the | next = | }} Full Steps I came upon a weapon rack inside that held an odd piece of steel. It looked very, very old and did not seem to belong with the other orc equipment. An inscription on the steel suggests that it could be made into a weapon of some potency. Perhaps there is magic at work here, but in any case, I will follow this course and see where it leads. #''An inscription on the steel reads "A true Gruedheim weapon must be bathed in the blood of thy enemies." Perhaps these orcs should qualify.'' You must kill various types of orcs in the : #*''I should seek an enemy that has just begun it's campaign of evil.'' #**Kill a Crushbone conscript. #*''I should seek an enemy that patrols these halls.'' #**Kill a Crushbone centurion. #*''I should seek the blood of one who lurks in the shadows.'' #**Kill a Crushbone emissary. #*''I should seek the blood of one who inspires the others.'' #**Kill a Crushbone oracle. #*''I should seek the blood of one who delves into dark magic.'' #**Kill a Crushbone thaumaturgist. #*''I should seek the blood of one who instructs the enemy.'' #**Kill a Crushbone trainer. #*''I should seek the blood of a high-ranking officer.'' #**Kill a Crushbone legionnaire. #*''I should seek an enemy that delights in pain.'' #**Kill a Crushbone torturer. #''The steel is asking me to gather earth from the deepest, darkest corner of . I should search the depths of this place and try to find such soil.'' #*''I must search the depths of for the ancient earth that the steel longs for.'' #**"Gather some of the earth" by right clicking on a pile of dirt in of . #''The steel says I am to seek out a true son of Gruedheim. I don't realy know what that means, and I don't think any of the orcs here would be interested in helping me find out. Perhaps I should ask the advice of one of the dwarves in the tunnel leading to the .'' #*''I should seek the advice of one of the dwarven liberators I noticed in the cave leading to .'' #**Speak with in . . #''I should go to the forge outside and speak to the dwarven blacksmith held there. According to , this blacksmith has the expertise needed to work with any kind of steel.'' #*''I should go to the forge outside and speak to , the dwarven blacksmith held captive there.'' #**Speak to inside a building in . #''I need to obtain the rare smithing tools taken from the blacksmith by the . says the spends a lot of time in one of the nearby tents.'' #*''I should search tents near the forge building for the guardmaster who has crafting tools.'' #**Kill a in . #''I should take the crafting tools back to so that he can make something from this piece of Gruedheim steel.'' #*''I should take the tools back to and see if he will use them to forge the steel into a weapon.'' #**Return to and speak with him to finish the quest. Quick Guide #Get from weaponrack in , examine to start quest. #Kill one of each of the following: ##a Crushbone conscript ##a Crushbone centurion ##a Crushbone emissary ##a Crushbone oracle ##a Crushbone thaumaturgist ##a Crushbone trainer ##a Crushbone legionnaire ##a Crushbone torturer #Gather dirt in by clicking a dirt pile at . #Talk to in . #Talk to . #Kill a . , he drops the dwarf's smithing tools. #Talk to to finish. Rewards One of the following: # # # #